I promise
by TheStarsInTheSkyShineSoBright
Summary: Sad little story of an Eevee and a Shinx who gets killed but is not allowed to move on. Rated for the mentions of blood on the first chapter.
1. Promise

"I promise"

Two little words

thats all it took

my friends

my family

gone

once I dreamed of

happiness

but not now

for I am just

a bloody mess

I lay here as my

blood drains out

I watch

as my best friend

is beaten

she's only just an eevee

me?

I'm just a shinx

we played together

our entire lives

but still

all I can do

is watch

as she's thrown

next to me

I try to hold

her bloodied paw

but my vision darkens

the sounds fade

"I promise"


	2. Don't leave me

Darkness

its all I know

I no longer hurt

but the pain

in my heart

as I watch her

die

is unbearable

I'm not there

for her

like I promised

like I said

soon I realize

she's not joining me

I have to be alone

forever

the darkness is

crushing

I remember

her sweet smile

her warming scent

her innocent eyes

she's gone

no

I'm gone

forever stuck

in the darkness

you can find me

please come and find me

'friend?'

please come back

please don't leave me!

I don't want to be alone

I can't remember

what you look like

or what you smell like

everything is fading

but me

everyone is dying

but me

everyone is moving on

but me

everything is changing

but me

everyone is happy

but me

a door opens up

I see Friend

but I can't touch her

I can't move

another eevee stands

beside her

like I use to do

'Don't go'

don't leave me

don't forget me

I'm still here

like

I promised


	3. But friend

For so long

I have watched

young and old

as they pass me by

they don't even see me

I'm not real

I have hope though

that Friend will see me

so I wait

and wait

and wait

till there she is

she's walking towards me

but he's with her

she looks at him lovingly

and she walks

straight through

my

heart

I collapse

I have no hope

no joy

no escape

I can just lay there

as pokemon

after pokemon

steps through me

I want to cry

but I have no tears

I am truly broken

because friend

I promised

but you left

now Im broken

b

u

t

.

f

r

e

i

n

d

.

I

.

l

o

v

e

d

.

y

.

o

.

.

u

.

.

.

I

.

p

r

o

m

i

s

e

d

.


	4. An accident

I lay there in sadness

watching the years flow by

until one day

a lonely purlion

sits down beside me

I don't blink

look his way

or move

he must be like

every one else

just moving on

we sit in peace

until another Pokemon

walks right through us

He looks up insurprise

and I just sigh

As they keep walk'n by

'whats your story'

I asked

but it was my turn

To be surprised

when he said

'it was an accident

but no one believes me

I didn't mean to hurt her

but they killed me any ways

...

it was an accident'

he turned to me

expecting a story

but all he got

and probably will

ever get is

'I broke a promise'

...


	5. Could not would not

**In this story there just is no 'happy ending'**

* * *

' Listen

do you hear that Shinx?'

I did not

could not move

he always

tried to

talk to me

but I would not

could not respond

I was empty

nothing but

a shell

I am

broken

why?

because even he

was stolen from me

one day

with a smile

upon his face

he faded away

that was when

My heart shattered

I could not

would not move

because

I promised


	6. For the first time

**Or does it. (also I'm just going to say shinx died when Red first whent out on a journey and is now in the white/black gen so about 25 years have passed)**

* * *

So many years went by

I watched in silence

as hero after hero

passed me by

I almost got use to the feeling

of being shredded and put back together

but of course

I never do

so i sit

and wait

for it all to end

then one day

a door opens

and shows me a new land

I wonder if I'm finally free

but when I realize I can move

and walked through that door

I found

for the first time

in a long time

that my heart

was beating

that my ears

where hearing

that my lungs

where breathing

That I

was living

and for the first time ever

with the foreign feeling

of happiness

was this happening

because I promised?


	7. Alive again

**Maybe I'll let him be happy**

* * *

How could this be?

his heart was alive again

he could be alive again

he walked cautiously

not sure if this was real

but soon he was frolicing

like he use to

with Friend

but Friend was gone

and he was here

this saddened him

but he didn't show it

he played

with the other pokemon

loving the feeling

of being touched

of being noticed

he was in paridice

even when the human

came by an took

one of his new friends

he didn't get down

not until he was cought

then he was scared

but it didn't last long

his new trainer was nice

and she loved him

so he did something

that made him end up

on this mess

he promised

* * *

**Hello people of thy fandoms, I would like to dedicate this chapter and all chapters before this to Lilli and Dbz. They are the _only_people who ever reviewed on this story and hundreds of people with accounts have seen this story and read it. So thank you to Lilli and Dbz for being such loyal friends.**

**Anyhow I'm not sure if this'll be the only a/n in this story so sorry if I ramble!**


End file.
